


Oyasumi

by Faith_Writes



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bad ending (OMORI), Gen, OMORI Spoilers, Sunny gives the controls to Omori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Sometimes, life ends much too short.Sometimes, you just can’t move on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Oyasumi

You loved her and you killed her…

They loved her, and you killed her. 

Memories suppressed through the actions of dreams. An otherworld full of friends you used to have, left in the hands of a consciousness guided by guilt. 

You loved her, and you killed her. 

Everything is going to be okay. 

Everything is going to be okay…

She loved you and you killed her. 

The voice in his mind begs him, pleads for him to let go. To forgo the effort of simply trying to move on. 

Hand over the controls, and you’ll never feel this way again. 

Close your eyes, and you’ll leave this dream.


End file.
